Love & Pain
by FoReVeRxBoNeS
Summary: Tori found out something that shocked her into arms of another love.
1. She found out!

**Chapter 1**

Everything was normal for Tory and Hunter, but little did they know something was going to change.

Tori thought Blake loved her, that's when she found out….

"You have a fiancée!" Tori Yelled feeling sad inside. "Tori, can you keep your voice down?" Blake said trying to calm her down. "Is she in here?" Tori scream at the top of her lungs. "Yes, she _is_ my fiancée!"He said in a loud whisper.

"What do you want?" Tori Yelled as Blake turned around.

"I just came downstairs because I heard some yelling, By the way I'm Roxanne or Roxie for short, and you must be Tori, Blake told me a lot about you " She said

"Sadly, he told me nothing about you, so I don't even care if you're Princess Diana, I hate you Blake!" Tori said as she left.

"Tori come back here, we not done talking!" Blake Yelled. "Oh, I was done!" She said as she left, She has she thought that was the last time she will see him.

On her way down from Blake's apartment, she accidently bumped in to Hunter. "Sorry about- Oh hey Hunter" Tory said still a little sad and mad.

"What's wrong?"Hunter asked. "Nothing, I got to go!" She said trying to leave but he blocked her way.

"I said what's wrong!"He demanded. "You know Blake's is getting married?" She asked "Oh no, you just found out" He said as she nodded. "You want me to kill him for you?"He asked .She shook her head.

"You want to come to my apartment?"Hunter asked. "Sure!" She said filling a little happy.

So, they took Hunters motorcycle to his apartment. On their way to his apartment, he just remembered he forgot to pay his light bill. They went in his apartment he asked her to stay at the door so he can look for some candles. When he finally found some they started for hours talking.

"So you okay?" He said. "Yeah!"She said. "Thanks!" She also said. "For what?"He said confused. "This" she said sexually, and then she kissed him. After a couple of minutes she sees he is not kissing back. When she pulled back she started to cry. "Don't cry, I'm sorry. Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked sadly.

She shakes her head and gets up to leave. "Tory don't go" He said. "Can you take me back to Blake's apartment so I can get my car?" she said monotone.

* * *

Please review this is my first story!!!!!


	2. Please come back!

Here is my second chapter hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

On their way to get Tori's car, Hunter could hear Tori said, "If Blake didn't love me why would Hunter?" Then, he stopped his motorcycle and they got off. "Why did you stop?" she said. "Tori I didn't know you love me!"He said. "Can you just take me to get my car?"She said. _Why did I say that with him right there?_ She thought.

"Just leave me alone!" Tori said as she started to walk, but Hunter pulled her back and then he kissed her. He notices that she is not kissing back. "Please say you love me?" He asked confused.

"No!" She said lying through her teeth. "Why don't you love me" he said sadly. "Because- Can you just take me back to Blake's apartment so I can get my car?"She said.

"No, I hate you!" He said getting on he's motorcycle leaving her on the side of the street. She started to walk there crying. She got in the car and started crying her eyes out. _Why did I lie to him, I love him. I should just go with the plan I had in the beginning!_, she thought.

The next day, Hunter felt sorry. He wanted to see if she got home safe, so he tried to call Tori, but she didn't pick up. He left a voice message as she sat on her couch and listened. _Tori, I know your there and I don't hate you, please talk to me. I'm sorry that I left you on the side of the road. I love you even if you don't love me. God I probably made you cry last night. I wish I was there next to you so I would have wiped away your tears. Please pick up. You probably not even there if you're not please call me when you get home please!! I love you_. Then he hung up. It sound like he was crying, but he said he hated her. She knows he was telling the truth when he said it.

A week goes by Hunter left 100 messages. One day there was a knock on the door. "Hunter, leave me alone!" Tori said as she open the door half-way so Hunter couldn't go in her apartment. "Please, let me in. I'm sorry! Please let me in." cried Hunter. "No, you hate me then I hate you! Now leave me alone! " She said as she closed the door in his face. "But I don't hate you, I love you."He screamed at the door.

Another week goes by Tori got an invitation to Blake's wedding. She got her phone and called Blake. "Hello?" "Umm...I called to say I'm not going to your wedding."She said quickly so she wouldn't talk to him. "Tori, Hunter told me what happened between you two." He said. "Nothing happened!" Tori yelled. "Well, Hunter thinks something happened! Tori, he loves you!" He yelled. "NO, he does not! Stop lying!" She said. "Tori I'm not lying" He yelled. "Yes, you are." She said before she hung up. That night she cried her eyes out.

Hunter tried calling again and left another voice message on her phone saying: _Tori, I'm outside your door please let me in! Baby I love you with all of my heart. I can hear you crying please let me in so I can wipe your tears away! Please, I need you, Tori. You're my everything. You're my world. I love you. Please give me one more chance, please. I love yo-._

* * *

Please review it like i said in the chapter 1 this is my first story please leave me nice comment!!


	3. Kisses & sex

**Chapter 3**

"Come in" she said.

Hunter runs up and hugs and kisses her ever where on her face. "Thank…you…Tori… I… love…you" he said in between kisses.  
"I know, I know" She said annoyed. "I will give you one chance TO TALK!!" She yelled the last part so he can know their going the talk. But for Hunter he had one thing on his mind, His love for Tori.

Hunter grabbed Tori by her waist and pulled her down to the couch but then she pulled herself away from him. "Hunter listen--" was all she could say before he cut her off. "Will you be my girlfriend?!" He said.

"I said I will give you a chance to talk not to ask me to be your girlfriend!"She yelled as she got up. He said "Tori please answer the quest -" "YES , okay Yes I will be your girlfriend, okay just shut the hell up!!!" She yelled. He got up and kissed her so hard her lips turned blue.

"You know how much I love you right now?" He said. "I always know how you love me. I have one question to ask you!"She said. "What?" "Are we going to Blake's wedding as a couple or am I going alone?" "As a couple. You know Roxie doesn't have a maid of honor?" NO, I'm not going to be the maid of honor of someone I don't know!" Okay...Okay, Don't attack me!" "I'm not……..yet."

"What is that suppose to mean?" He said. "Come with me you'll see" She said as she led him to her bedroom. "Oh, now see what you mean!" As he shut the door.

The Next Mourning…..

"Wow, that is all I have to say" Hunter said. "Thank you, you weren't bad yourself" she said. "Please, I was great. You're the one who could have done better!" "I can't believe you would said that!" She said as she hit him with a pillow.

"Ow, that hurt!" "I know it was suppose to, idiot" "Stop, please" he said as he give her the puppy-dog face. "okay, okay just stop with the face. You were awesome!!!"

"Damn straight" "You want do it again?" "Oh come on hunter!" She said feeling really tired. "Please???" "Okay, Fine!!"

* * *

Please review!! And if you like kira and conner as a couple please look at my second story called Kiss me Please review it!!!!!


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry that I haven't made a chapter 4.

I'm just haven a little writer's block.

If you want to give me some idea's.

Please comment, because my e-mail doesn't work.

If you want me to do a different story.

Go on my profile and go on my poll. Please vote.

Please read my second story Kiss me.

It's about Conner and Kira.

But please send me some idea's


	5. More sex & dinner

**Chapter 4**

As Tori woke up all she saw was the moon shine on Hunter's chest. "Mourning....I mean night." said Hunter.

"I can't believe we were in bed all day!" said Tori.

"Me, too!" He said as Tori stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" said Hunter.

" Yeah, I am." She said as she giggled.

"Okay! You dresses up in your prettiest dress you have! Got it! I will be back." He said as he got dress.

"Okay, were are you going?" She said as she got up with the the sheet around her.

"I'm going to get dress. Okay so it 6:00 o'clock now, I will see you at 7:30. That will give you enough time for you to get dress."He said headed for the door.

"Okay, I will see you at 7:30." Tori said.

"See ya, Bye!" Said Hunter.

At 7:30 pm

As Tori put on some make-up there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she screamed.

"Hey Tori it's me. Where are you at?" said Hunter.

" I'm in the bathroom. Just wait I will be downstairs in a minute. Just doing some finishing touches." she said.

"Okay. Where should I put these flowers at?" He said.

"You know where everything thing is at." she said as she got out of the bathroom.

As she when down the stairs she said, " Give them to me."

"Wow! You look beautiful." He said as she comes downstairs and hands her the flowers.

She dressed in a long formal light blue dress with shoes to match.

"Thanks you look handsome yourself." She said as she put the flowers in a vase.

"Um you ready to go?" He manged to say as she got her jacket.

"You okay Hunter?" She asked worried.

"Yeah?! Why you ask?" He said.

"Your out of breathe!" She said.

"You have yourself to thank for that! Now are you ready to go? We got reservations!" Hunter said.

"Yeah,don't be testy with me because I can go back upstairs!" Tori said.

"Okay won't let's go" He said as they went out the door.


	6. Mornin After

**Chapter 5**

Tori woke up the next mourning saw she got a new text message. That said:

**Last night was amazin cant wait 2 c u again! **

**-Hunter**

She smiled at the text message. After she texts Hunter saying:

**Cant wait 2 c u, 2! Bout 2 take shower. C u in few the beach?**

**3 Tori**

He replied back saying yes.

She can't believe how romance Hunter was. She forgot all about Blake and Roxanna getting married.

She can believe the restaurant Hunter took her to. It was the city's most famous Italian restaurant. Then after that her took her to a club and they danced the night away. Then the good night kiss was in words she can't even describe. Every time she thinks about it she can't believe it happened.

So after she got out of the shower. She got dressed and headed out to the beach.

"Hey Tori!" Yelled Hunter as he finally found the girl of his dreams.

"Hey!" she said as she ran up kiss him.

"Wow that was a hell of a kiss!"

"I missed you Hunter. What was I supposed to do just give you a hug?"

"Hey you don't have to get smart with me I was just saying that it was a boyfriends job to miss his girlfriend. And its also my job to kiss you."

"Oh so your calling yourself my boyfriend!"

"So you don't what me to call you my girlfriend"

"No---I---um"

"Then shut up and kiss me"

"My ok with that"

As they kissed, Blake and fiancée Roxanne came up to them.

"How cute is that. There finally together.", said Roxanne.

"What is _she _doing here." said Tori.

"Be nice, she is Blake's fiancée!" Hunter whispered.

"Fine, but if she says something about me and Blake. I'll go crazy!" whispered Tori.

"Hopefully in bed" whispered Hunter.

"Hunter!" Tori yelled.

"What is it?" said Blake and Roxanne.

"Oh nothing!" said Hunter and Tori at the same time.

"Ohhhhkay? Me and Roxie was going to go pick up are wedding invities. You guys what to come with us?" said Blake.

Before Tori could say anything Hunter intrurrted her and said, " Nah we are going back to my place to do some s_tuff._"

"What stuff?"

"You know s_tuff._"

"Oh that stuff.

"Yeah. Okay guys we have to go we will see you at your wedding."

"We will?" said Tori.

"We'll talk about ok, sweetie."

"Okay." said Tori as they walked off the beach.

"Okay see you guys later!" said Blake. "They belong together, right honey?"

"Yeah! You ready to go?" said Roxanne.

"Yeah lets go!"

* * *

Srry it was so long 4 me 2 make a chapter it was gets writers block.

If u have an idea 4 the next chap. please comment.

Thanx 4 readin.


End file.
